<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Caulk by Siriusstuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955442">Sweet Caulk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff'>Siriusstuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bedrabbled [519]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, caulking, referenced praise kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:28:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/07/20: “gun, offend, adorable”</p><p>I chose to use "gun" in a non-firearm way.</p><p>For those who don't know, silicone caulk, used to seal bathtubs, requires 24 hours to dry thoroughly.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bedrabbled [519]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Caulk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/07/20: “gun, offend, adorable”</p><p>I chose to use "gun" in a non-firearm way.</p><p>For those who don't know, silicone caulk, used to seal bathtubs, requires 24 hours to dry thoroughly.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You handle that caulking gun like an artist," Stiles said.</p><p>Derek looked at him, eyes wide. "Remember, we can't use the tub till this stuff cures."</p><p>"I know that. I was genuinely complimenting your caulking skills."</p><p>"Oh." Derek was blushing, which was adorable. "The way you said…" He trailed off.</p><p>"What?" Stiles wanted him to finish his sentence.</p><p>"It sounded seductive!"</p><p>Stiles grinned, reminded his hubby had a praise kink, which his genuine compliment had stroked.</p><p>“Oh, it was, baby,” Stiles assured Derek. “And luckily my delicate senses won’t be offended if we’re mutually stinky for the next twenty-four hours.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>